Strange World
by Naarastiikeri
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries are trying to get to the ship at Port Toha.


**Strange World**

"Well, here we are! Welcome to Port Toha."

"I don't like this place, Ranulf. Go tell your friend that we'll wait that he get done with his business here. I want to get off here as soon as possible."

"But we just arrived. Besides that… Shouldn't their be a discussion about this place?" the cat look disappointed at Ike. "I really worked hard for that. And I've got some really nice sentences to say." The cat showed a piece of paper to the young man.

"Do I want to know what you are doing in your free time?"

Ranulf didn't know what he should say. Instead he just starred confused at the blue-haired beorc.

"Look at what you showed me. If this really is what you wanted to tell me than I'm out of here."

The cat slowly turned the paper and gasped. "You… You didn't saw anything!" he shouted and let the picture of a naked Lethe fast disappear under his robe. "Anyways, I can still tell you many things about this place and it's people."

"All right. Talk to Soren. He will tell me everything. Later. Wouldn't you, Soren?"

The mage just wanted to report the results of the last battle and now had to spent time with a laguz. He wasn't pleased by that but he did it. "I sure would."

"Great. See you later," Ike said and left.

It took some time but eventually they finished all of the usual battle preparations. Ranulf and Soren were still discussing, while most of the other Greil Mercenaries stood to one side and bet on how long it would take until Ike and the princess would have a relationship. Both of them didn't know.

Ranulf ran up to Ike who just talked to princess Elincia and said that everything was set. Ike sighted in relive, "Finally we can leave." As he said that a woman bumped into Ranulf. After some words of hate to the so called "sub-human" the cat laid on the ground and didn't do anything against the villagers who beaten him.

"We have to help him," Ike shouted but was soon distracted by Soren who hummed the Tetris Theme. "Soren, you're scaring me."

"Why? Cant I be happy?"

"No. Its not like you."

"I'm not the crotchety guy everybody is saying."

"You're not?"

"You just don't pay attention. And you believe anything what somebody tells you. I mean they say that I have no friends and anything like that and that I'm gay. So…"

"I didn't know about that. Who's your boyfriend?"

"First of all I don't have a boyfriend. Second I'm not gay. Third you shouldn't skip all dialogs. I guess you don't even know why we're here… Don't you dare do that," he said warning.

Ike hung his head in shame and put away his GameCube Controller on which he just wanted to press the B-button. "Do these conversations really say that much?"

"Not at all."

"Then where did you get the idea of that?"

"It wasn't my idea. Look, I'll show you something," Soren said and a netbook appeared on his hand.

"How did you…?"

"Don't ask." The mage searched for a special site. "There it is," he finally said and showed it to his friend.

"Um… Guys? You're friend is beaten to death and you have something else to worry about?"

"Shut up, Ranulf! We all know that you won't die," Soren shouted.

"All right. Let's help him," Ike finally said after reading a story about Soren and him. Without any emphasis he said, "Stop! Get out of my way! Keep your hands off him!"

"You know you could let it sound a little more worried?"

"What's for? They just see the box above our heads and read it. It doesn't matter how I emphasis it."

Suddenly Ike stood in front of his mercenaries at the start of the map. "Alright, who was it? Who skipped the dialog?"

"Sorry, Ike, but it was really boring and I want to fight," Boyd admitted.

"Then go… and kill these guys over there!"

"Um… Ike maybe you shouldn't kill the guys you actually can recruit," he heard Soren saying.

"Damn it! What should we do now?"

Right at this moment the Black Knight stepped out of the building that stood right in front of the place where the chapter started.

"I have an just need to go to this knight and attack him," the mage said with a dirty smile on his face.

"And then the other guy will live again?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll see."

So the great hero attacked his archenemy. As anybody thought he didn't do any damage. When the Black Knight attacked back, Ike surprisingly dodged. At the moment he wanted to attack a second time an axe caught the blow which nevertheless would have killed Ike.

Ike ignored the man who just saved his life and asked the knight, "Who are you?"

Right at the moment as he wanted to take of his helmet Soren shouted, "Are you kidding me?" He turned to the Black Knight and said, "You won't say us who you are until the next game, do you understand?" The knight nodded. "Besides that next time you will stay inside this building until nine turns are over or Makoya is dead. And you," he turned to Greil who stood alive next to his son, "will go back to the Gallian forest and play dead. No buts!" So the older man left upset.

"That wasn't nice of you, Soren. You lied to me. This guy is still dead."

"I have a better idea."

"Really?" Ike wonders until today why his best friend set him aflame.

The villagers beat Ranulf again and Ike enjoyed watching them.

"Why are you just standing there?" Ranulf asked a little angry.

"That's for calling me dumb."

"I didn't even call you like that!"

"But you want to."

Suddenly the cat stood up and made his way out of the crowd. "Give me this dammit controller!" he shouted and suddenly Ranulf was disappeared.

"Stupid cat. Anyways, how are we going to recruit him, Soren?"

"Don't look at me."

"Why don't you just try to let anybody talk to him?"

"Great idea, Mist. You're the first."

"Why me? I can't even attack somebody. What about Mordecai? He's strong and…"

"You're afraid of this tiger, aren't you?" Soren teased.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to say that he won't die by one hit of this myrmidon," Mist justified herself.

"Are you sure?"

"No… Not really…"

"Great. Then you will support him."

"Soren is right. You will keep an eye on Mordecai and Rhys will look after us."

"Fine. If you want me to."

And so the big tiger and the little girl went to this guy. When they got into his near of him the myrmidon talked to the big, blue tiger. Suddenly a strange melody played. "What the hell is this?" the blue dressed man asked and looked around to spot his enemy.

"Don't be so terrified. This plays every time if recruit someone new. I think it's called 'With Us!' or something like that."

"So I have to fight with you now?" he asked confused.

"Uh-huh."

"All right I'm Zihark. Nice to meet you." Then he started attacking one of the other villagers.

Mist healed his wounds and suddenly something bright started glowing around her. One moment later she sat on the back of a horse and had a sword in her hand. "Oh my god! I have to tell Ike what happened," she shouted in joy. When she arrived at his side she saw Oscar. "Hey, Oscar! What happened to your horse? Did you dyed it?"

"No. I changed the class and now I can use bows and I have a new horse. And now as I see you I think I know where the other went…"

"Really? Where?"

"He meant your horse, fool. By the way how did you change your class so fast? You joined two chapters ago," Soren established.

"Why do you think took so long for the battle preparations? Some idiot meant to cram me with all BEXP he could find and in the end cut himself so that I could heal it. And than I healed Zihark once and than I suddenly sat on this horse."

"Are you sure it really exists? I mean, how could a horse disappear out of nothing?" Boyd wondered and to make sure that it was truly real he poked it with an arrow.

"Where did you get this Boyd?" Ike asked.

"Well, I once read that if a fighter promotes he will be able to use bows. Since that I always carry one…"

Oscar slowly realized that the other one who changed the class was the one who did most of the time nothing. Loudly he complained, "This isn't fair! Since we left home I made most of the fighting just to grow stronger and now you promote without doing anything at all! How could you do that, Ike? How could you waste all of the BEXP?"

"Calm down, Oscar. Mounted healers are better than others. So don't be upset."

One moment later they heard a clang. All of them turned around and saw Mia with the rest of her broken sword in front of many enemies who tried to kill her.

"Boss, I think I've got a little problem." She dodged a few more of them. Then another soldier ran up to her and stopped about a meter away from her. "These guys are really weird," she sighted in relieve and ran away. Unfortunately not far enough. Her comrades tried to protect the swordless girl. The enemy soldiers attacked them and right at this moment Lethe transformed back into a human.

"Couldn't you choose a better moment to revert?"

"I cant do anything against that," the cat hissed. The last soldier attacked her but she gladly survived. "Can't you be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until four," Soren replied.

"By the way, where is Titania?" Mist asked.

From far they could here a woman shouting. "I guess those strange battle cries belong to her. So I guess she's all right," her brother said reassuringly.

"She can be scary during fights," Boyd admitted.

When the next turn started all of them were suddenly on a big ship. "Thanks, Titania. Without you we surely got killed by those nasty cowards." Boyd fell around the womans neck.

"It haven't been more than five of them," Mist whispered. All of the others ignored her comment.

"That's boring." So Ike again skipped anything he wasn't interested in. Suddenly he said, "Thank you so much for playing my game!"

"Ike, you aren't a fat, Italian plumber. You should stop playing these games."

"But I wanted to say this, Soren. It really fits, don't you think?"

"No. We have a long way to travel until you can say this."

Sulky Ike left and Soren had to laugh at the reaction of his friend. It was one of these moments where he couldn't believe that someone really made him a commander.


End file.
